<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i carry your heart with me by sleepy_orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261590">i carry your heart with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_orange/pseuds/sleepy_orange'>sleepy_orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_orange/pseuds/sleepy_orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is, and Junmyeon's heart happens to be carried by one Oh Sehun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i carry your heart with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't go. I miss you.</p><p>I'm sorry, I don't know how I'm meant to have experienced that and let it go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late by the time Junmyeon finally comes home. Home, not their dorm, but a modest two-bedroom apartment that they own not far away. It's hardly the modern, spacious, luxurious houses that fans think their idols have; but it's in a quiet neighbourhood, it's safe away from the prying eyes of the tabloids, but most importantly, it's theirs.</p><p>They hadn't been back here in a while; both having been staying at the dorm as they got steadily busier with their respective album preparations. But after the Instagram live, after the comments Sehun made, Junmyeon knows that this is where he would be.</p><p>It was where Sehun had finally found the courage to tell him he loved him; to actually say the words and not just have it written large across his face every time he looked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon had known, of course he had known, he had always known the depth of Sehun's feelings for him, had never needed to actually hear the words. But it was important to Sehun to be able to verbalise it, and this was the only place he felt he could say it at.</p><p>It was where Junmyeon had nervously but excitedly played Sehun his debut song. It was important that he liked it; that he saw the hidden meaning behind the words, that he heard the love in Junmyeon's voice as he sang. Their home was the only place he felt safe enough to hit that play button for Sehun.</p><p>The silver ring on Junmyeon's finger clinked against the bowl as he dropped his keys in them. This home was also where <em>that</em> happened.</p><p>The apartment is quiet when he enters, and he is a little disappointed that Sehun might already be asleep. But he soon hears the faint sounds of giggling coming from their bedroom and can't help the fond smile that steals across his face.</p><p>Sehun looks up as Junmyeon enters their bedroom, "Hyung," he greets softly, fondly. He's already in his pajamas, blanket wrapped around him like a burrito with only his head, his hands and his phone sticking out. He looks like the coziest, warmest thing Junmyeon has ever seen and his heart flutters at the sight.</p><p>"The fans are going crazy right now," Sehun continues, an amused smile on his face as he continues scrolling through Twitter.</p><p>"And who's fault is that?" Junmyeon gently admonishes.</p><p>Even with his back turned as he changes into his own set of sleep clothes, Junmyeon can feel the pout Sehun is directing towards him. "I can't help it, hyung. I missed you."</p><p>"And so you decided to tell me that on an Instagram live instead of messaging me directly."</p><p>"Well. What's the fun in that."</p><p>Junmyeon shakes his head as he heads to the bathroom to wash up, more amused than anything. The company hadn't been angry at the comments or Sehun joining the live for a few minutes. Even the managers had just shook their head and laughed it off. Oh Sehun could steal the world and everyone would still ask him if he wanted more.</p><p>Junmyeon knows that there's more to discuss, knows that Sehun's comments were not just about him ending the Instagram live or about missing him then, knows that there is a much longer, much more painful conversation to be had soon about what's going to happen in a few weeks time.</p><p>But that's not for tonight - that's for when the world is bright and loud. Right now, everything is hushed and Junmyeon can pretend that there's only he and Sehun in the world. Right now, he has a soft and sleepy Sehun waiting for him in bed. Right now, Junmyeon thinks, as he dims the lights and pads across the room to get into bed, he's going to sleep next to the man he loves and knows that when he wakes up, he would still be there too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>